Do You Mind?
by Flying Chariot
Summary: Follow up to 'Piggyback.' Peach wanted to show her gratitude to the bounty hunter for the rescue, she hoped she wouldn't mind. — Light Peach/Samus. Gift for a friend and inspired by her comic.


_**The realm of fanfiction is still something within my writing hands' reach. Smash Brothers fanfiction, especially.  
**_

 _ **Inspired and loosely based off a friend's Peach/Samus comic on dA, look up 'Flower of Love' by SailorToni if you're interested. It's quite a cute comic that gave me feels, as a result I like to dedicate this story to her. May you enjoy this, Toni! :)  
**_

 _ **This is also a sequel to my other Peach/Samus story I wrote last year called 'Piggyback.' If you haven't read it, it's available on my profile... but it isn't a requirement in order to read this.  
**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **Super Smash Bros. is owned by Nintendo.**_

* * *

She wondered why she allowed herself to be taken here.

Oh... she recalled, it would be rude if she refused. It would upset Peach if Samus abstained from the invitation.

The bounty hunter pondered whether this was a sort of payment... not in a literal sense. Rather, more toward what she did for the princess a while back. It was still fresh in Samus' mind, carrying Peach back to the mansion from an injury during training. She didn't expect anything out of it, but it seemed that Peach wanted to owe her something.

And that something involved... flowers?

"We're here," announced the princess softly. Peach led Samus into a giant, wondrous garden.

If aesthetics were something the Smash Mansion could show off, it would start here. The garden was quite large, adorned with different sorts of life. To make it more fascinating, it contained plant life from different realms. What could be only found in Hyrule, or the Kanto region, or even the Mushroom Kingdom were here. But those exotic plants only appear if one were to venture deep; the entrance started out with simpler and more noticeable plants — namely flowers. Daisies, tulips, violets, pansies, roses... they were all here. This place spilled out life, something Samus herself wasn't accustomed to.

Especially when her own world became engulfed in ruin... and throwing her in an never ending intergalactic war. It was painful to remember her gruesome past, but Samus refused to show emotion... she focused her attention to Peach who smiled brightly.

The pink princess clasped her hands close to her chest and asked sweetly, "Well, what do you think?"

The bounty hunter intently observed the area, taking note of every single detail... from the stem leaves of a flower, to the colors of the petals. She even noticed a rose hedge shaped like a Smash Ball from a far. It was quite the craft, and the sun placed it under spotlight. No clouds would be able to shelter it, as the sky was complete blue. Meanwhile, Peach watched her friend examine the area. Samus took a deep breath, it appeared she was inhaling the pure air, and to the princess it meant approval.

"I take that you like it," she stated, clasping Samus' hands to her own. "I'm glad."

Samus' eyes went down to Peach's gloved hands holding hers. Then back at her who grinned, as usual... Mushroom Kingdom's princess was always cheery.

"You know, I was going to bake you a cake as appreciation," Peach admitted, twirling a lock of hair innocently. "However, I thought maybe... it wouldn't hurt to try something different."

She then laughed. "And I'm so glad I did, you seem to be enjoying yourself!"

So that was it. Samus' suspicions were established, Peach did bring her here as gratitude for the help. Not surprising, the bounty hunter read her recent behavior easily, a result of having sharp senses since her intergalactic days. This was just confirmation.

Her gaze softened at the princess in front of her. "You didn't have to do this."

"Oh come now, why not?" Peach argued, placing hands on her hips. Why the protest? "I cannot repay a dear friend of mine?"

Samus was inclined to debate. "It's just... I... do things out of necessity and justification. You were injured, I could not have left you alone."

"Well, I'm here to tell you that I'm going to repay you regardless of your humility. You deserve it, Samus. You were my hero on that day. So please, just enjoy this scenery and... oh! Wait one moment."

The princess darted off, leaving the bounty hunter in confusion. A few moments after, Samus was met with a bouquet.

"What is this?"

"They're flowers silly," Peach replied warmly, holding tightly a fresh bouquet of pink roses.

"Yes, but..." Samus remarked, then her eyes widened a bit. "Are... these for me?"

"Of course! Who else could it be for? Mario already has some cake in his fridge!"

The last line made Samus chuckle, and took the flowers out of Peach's grasp. They were quite raw, yet vibrantly showing off its color. They smelled nice, and Peach explained that Villager had a hand in picking them out.

"She's quite the expert," she finished.

"I see."

"I bet you are wondering why the pink roses," Peach said, changing the subject. Samus looked up from staring down at the roses with a light nod. From there, the princess was happy to explain.

"Depending on the color, roses can hold different types of symbolism. For pink roses, they mean admiration or gratitude... in this case, it's appropriate. After all, it's a thank you for carrying injured me back to the mansion!"

As Peach concluded the explanation, Samus could not help but lightly smile. The princess carefully planned out this entire display, even correctly choosing the correct colors of the roses.

"How thoughtful," she commented.

"Isn't it? It's the least I could do, besides... the other thing..." The princess' voice faded as her cheeks reddened, recalling something from the day Samus rescued her. The bounty hunter once again looked a bit confused, but then blushed a bit herself. She remembered Peach placing a quick peck on her cheek when she carried the princess home.

"Even after that, I still didn't think it was enough," Peach declared. "I... really wanted to do more for your kindness."

She bashfully played with her hands. "Sounds silly, to be wasting your time... but I hope you do not mind."

Suddenly, Peach felt her bangs brushed aside. At first, the princess was startled by it... but realized it was due to them slightly covering her blue eyes. She immediately blushed as Samus swept finger tips from her bangs to her soft skin. Then, Peach found bounty hunter smiling and speaking two words softly in appreciation.

"I don't."


End file.
